What happened to Megaton
by tony22445
Summary: The title really says it all, but since it makes me do a summary might as well. In this story you will see the vast number of weapons in the fallout universe used by the characters. You will also see the vast number of creatures in the fallout universe se


_**Please R &R.**_

 _Day 1_

Me, Janice, Donny and little Abby were wandering the wastes. Ah radiation. Makes quite scene doesn't it?

"How long till Megaton Pappy?"

Abby looked up at me with those darn puppy eyes.

"Not long, not long..."

I replied remembering last time.

"You don't have to lie to me."

"Another day. Two even."

We heard cries from a distance.

Raider and brotherhood were having there usual brawl.

"I'll go scope it out."

Donny said willingly.

After gunshots and yelling Donny came back.

"Sweet! A pipboy!"

Donny exclaimed.

"What's that you got there son?"

I asked.

"Oh just a few tapes. I think the pipboy plays 'em!"

I stuck the first tape marked 'Auto and visual log 1, brother Dan' into the pipboy Donny found.

A hologram of a brotherhood of steel initiate in a large bulky suit appeared before us.

"I have been studying the super mutants and they are ugly things. Of course whoever is reading this must know that. But I think I figured out they're weakness. A shotgun or a hunting rifle to the face will blow they're face straight off! You just got to use the pipboy's enhanced accuracy to actually do it. Otherwise your not going to be very happy. Especially if it's a master or brute. Anyway brother Dan signing off they want us to find and interrogate some raiders."

The brother of steel disappeared before us.

"Where did you find that Donny?"

I asked curiously.

"Ooh I found it over there come look!"

He replied excitingly.

We followed Donny to where he found it.

"Right in this guy's hands."

Donny pointed at a dead raider.

"Janice can you search the raiders?"

I asked my younger sister.

"Sure."

She replied.

I looked at my small group. Donny and Abby were siblings and about six each. We didn't really keep track time now a days. Janice was about thirty-nine and I was forty-one. I looked again at the kids. What is going on in their heads. Blown up bodies and dismembered limbs. I sighed.

"How about you and Abby try and find a dog who isn't trying to bite our heads off?"

I said to Donny and Abby.

They scrambled out and played their little game where they try and find a new pet. Most of the pets we've had did try and bite our heads off. We've had a crazy bloodhound that belonged to a raider, a yao kai that almost killed me in my sleep and let's not forget that little baby super mutant who was strong enough to steal all of our stimpacks. I went over to a brother of steel initiate and read his dogtag. 'Brother Dan'. I put the dogtag in my pocket and said to Janice.

"Let's bury the initiates and paladins and the raiders can stay."

She nodded and took out her shovel and dug six trenches and buried the brothers of steel. We took some wooden posts and put them in front of the graves and nailed the dogtags to them.

"All right let's set up camp for the night I'm starving."

I told Janice.

"Whatever."

She replied.

After the kids came back with a small baby mole rat which they named Freddy we had already finished building the fires and rolling out the sleeping bags. I hunted a bloatfly and roasted it over the fire. I ate one of the bloatfly's legs and sat down on my sleeping bag. When this is all over I'm going to punch whoever started this war in his ugly face.

 _Day 2_

We awoke startled when we heard a cry for help.

"Please someone help m..."

She was silenced and a more deep voice screamed at someone else.

"Your turn little..."

A gunshot was heard and a high voice said.

"I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to do it..."

I ran to where I heard the gunshot and there stood a little girl holding a small modified pistol. Smoke was coming out of the pistol barrel and it was pointing at a large super mutant. I turned him over and a hole was right between his eyes. A young girl laid down on her side. I ran over to her and said.

"Are you okay. Are you hurt."

She replied.

"NO does it look like I'm okay?!"

I looked more closely and saw that she was clutching her stomach.

"Just move your hand let me see if it's fatal."

"No your probably just some no good raiders who will..."

I saw Janice inject her with a needle filled with her medicine that Abby calls 'sleep juice'.

"What did you do to my mom!"

The little girl yelled and pointed the gun at Janice.

Janice handed me the needle and I stuck in the little girl's arm. She fell asleep too.

"What shall we do with them?"

Abby asked.

"I don't know. Hey Donny do you still have that shrink ray?"

I thought about pulling a prank on them.

"Nope, but I still have transform ray."

"Yoink!"

A strange man took the transform ray and set the dial to something and aiming it at the two girls.

"Now how does this work?"

He shot them and they turned into two small puppies.

"Uh whoops gotta bounce!"

He teleported away.

What? All I wanted to do was turn their clothes pink. Not a very good prank now that I think about it.

"He stole the transform ray!"

Donny exclaimed.

"I'll carry one and Janice will carry the other."

I picked up the dog that used to be the girl with the gun and went to go back to our camp.

 _Day 3_

We packed up our camp and headed south-east to where megaton is. We have made what four trips to megaton now? Yeah I believe four is right. We went towards the town and what I saw was unbelievable. The dogs looked shocked too. Everything was gone. There wasn't a single building in sight. All that remained was the robot deputy's broken body. I took off my hat and almost cried. Most my friends lived there and Janice's too. After Rivet city was burnt down we had no choice but to go here. I took a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote.

"Here lies the remains of megaton, may the town's souls forever be at piece" I took a nail and nailed it to the deputy's torso. We decided to go east and see what was there, hopefully something better that this.

 _ **Instead of chapters I'm going to do days. Hopefully 3 per chapter. And *Chuckles that breaks out laughing* I can't believe those two girls got turned into dogs.**_

 _tony22445_

 _signing out._


End file.
